The Unforgettable 35th Hunger Games
by hungergames35
Summary: In the begining, the citizens rebeled against their beloved Capitol. Now, 35 years after "The Dark Days," 24 tributes are forced to compete in the annual event known as "The Hunger Games." Watch as these brave young men and women deal with alliances, betrayal, love, and even death as they fight for the honor and glory of being crowned The Victor.
1. Meet the Tributes

**This is my first time writing a story, so feel free to comment what you think. :)**

"Another year, another Hunger Games," the president thought as he cut a simple white rose from his garden. The Head Gamemaker smiled, as she looked around the rose garden.

"This is your first time as Gamemaker, so I hope you impress me." The Gamemaker smiled, already planning an arena. "May I see this year's tributes?" The Gamemaker nodded, handing the president the list.

District 1(Luxury)

M: Aslan Jett

F: Shimmer Worthy

District 2(Masonry)

M: Apollo Grey

F: Jacqueline Shields

District 3:

M: Leone Jay Bomber

F: Willow Styles

District 4:

M: Aedan Riley Molony

F: Mairead Furhman

District 5(Power)

M: Zayn Stiles

F: Veronica Ann

District 6(Transportation)

M: Jace Creaves

F:Alanna Pyre

District 7(Lumber)

M: Alec James

F: Sophia Swiftly

District 8(Textiles)

M: David James

F: Destiny Hope

District 9(Grain)

M:

F: Roxanne Anderson

District 10(Livestock)

M:

F:

District 11(Agriculture)

M:

F:Alexis Fleet

District 12(Mining)

M:

F:


	2. District Reapings 1 through 4

**Yeah! The first reaping is officially done! :) I still need tributes from Districts 5-12 though. So feel free to pick one :) Enjoy!**

**District 1**

Aslan smiled as he slowly made his way to the reaping. Born and raised by a wealthy luxary family, no one was better than him, he made sure of it. Pushing everyone aside, Aslan signed in. There were a few shouts of protest, but he didn't care as he brushed back his long, auburn hair. This was the year he would show them all that the best lunxary family _could_ have everything.

As Aslan made his way to the 18 year old section, the Capitol escort droned on about the Dark Days and the Rebellion. Finally, he picked out the boy tribute. "And the tribute is -" "I volunteer!" Aslan said cockily as he made his way to the stage. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards as a 16 year old tackled him from behind. No, _I_ volunteer." The Peacekeepers broke up the fight as the two boys tackled each other. Aslan finally made it up to the stage and took the microphone from the shaken escort. "Listen up, District 1. You just found yourselves the victor of the 35th Hunger Games. I, Aslan LeFranc, will be your victor!"

Shimmer stood with her group. Dressed in a light beige dress with pearls that streamed on the bottom, a white shawl and white heels, she rolled her green eyes and watched smugly as a fight broke out between the two boys. _What idiots. I would never do anything that stupid, _she thought as the escort picked the girl tribute. His hand wasn't even in the bowl when Shimmer's hand shot into the air

"Oh oh! Me! I volunteer!" She beamed, her waistlength brown hair swishing as she skipped onto the stage. "I'm Shimmer Worthy," she giggled, her freckles showing when the escort asked for her name. "Ok. Well, give a hand for the District 1 tributes, Aslan and Glimmer!" Glimmer smiled, enjoying all the clapping. She took Aslan's hand in hers and held them both up above her head, her mind already planning ideas.

**District 2**

Apollo smiled as his knife hit the dummy's heart, sinking into the blue fabric. Feeling accomplished, he pushed his light brown hair back and dressed in his best. He waved goodbye to his mother, who sat staring at the fire, her expression hazy. _This always happens on reaping day_, he thought as he signed in and stood with the 17 year olds in the farthest corner, avoiding everyone. Apollo's father was reaped for the Games 17 years ago, and every reaping day since then was tough for his mother as she watched her son grow into the man her husband was never able to see.

The mayor then came up and talked about the Dark Days. _Why do they always talk about this? It's not important_, he thought. Finally, the escort picked a name. "The tribute is...Liam Johnson." A small, pale faced 12 year old boy bravely stepped forward. His eyes shone wide with fear as the Peacekeepers picked him up and took him towards the stage. "No! Mommy!" the boy cried as he reached out towards the crowd. Pity welled up in Apollo as he stepped forward. "I volunteer as tribute," he said, climbing onto the stage. He looked over the horizon as he remained calm, ignoring the fear that overwhelmed him.

_Spoiled. Brat. Bitch._

Jacqueline pretended she couldn't hear their comments as the mayor took the stage. After all, being the mayor's daughter was _such_ a hard job, she thought as the smoothed out her sparkly pink dress. Growing up, she had everything she ever wanted, except for one thing. A mother to teach her. Jacqueline was found on the doorstep of the mayor's mansion when she was a few days old. So the mayor took her in and raised her as his own. She even resembled him with her curly, blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Jacqueline watched the reaping unfold as a boy named Apollo stepped forward. _He seems so calm_, she thought to herself. "And now, for the girls." Fear threatened to overwhelm her, but Jacqueline pushed it aside. _I'm tehe mayor's daughter. I'm safe. Mayor's daughters never get picked, right? _"Jacqueline Shields."

"Get your hands OFF me!" Jacqueline growled as the Peacekeepers took her to the stage. The boy, Apolio, or whatever his name was, tried to shake her hand, but she ignored him. She stared him down and said in a dangerous voice. "Listen up. I don't talk to you, and you don't talk to me. Deal?" "Um..." "Great!" She replied in a sweet voice. Then she strutted behind the escort as they entered the Justice Building.

**District 3**

The sound of a far away scream brough Leone to his senses. His blue eyes shone with fear as he ran. He ran as long as he could until he saw his parents. Tied in chains, they screamed for his help. Then, a flash of red, and they were gone

Leone woke up with a start as he brushed his long, blonde hair out of his face. _It was only a dream. That happened 5 years ago, _he thought. He dressed in a simple shirt and tie and walked to the reaping, thinking about his life. His parents were killed trying to find District 13 when Leone was 13 years old. Afraid and alone, he dropped out of school and saved up enough money working as a janitor to buy a small apartment.

He signed in and stood with the 18 year olds. As the mayor talked, Leone felt his mind drift to District 13. _Maybe it still existed_,he thought to himself. Suddenly, a high pitched voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Leone Jay Bomber. Where are you, dear?" He calmly stepped out of his section and stood on the stage. _Just a stroke of bad luck_, he thought as he looked out into the crowd. But he wasn't scared, he had a plan.

Willow watched as the boy named Leone walked onto the stage. _How can he be so calm when he's going to be in The Hunger Games?!_ she thought as her brown eyes swept through the 12 year olds until they landed on a small girl with her same light brown hair and brown eyes. _At least I still have you, Ginny, _she thought.

Ginny was Willow's little sister, the only family she had left. Her parents were killed in a technology plant meltdown, her sister seriously injured. The doctors said that the infection was slowly killing Ginny from the inside, that she only had a few months left. Willow pushed the thought aside as the escort picked a name.

"Ginny Mae!" The little girl bravely stepped forward, her brown eyes widened with fear. Suddenly, a strangled cry came from the 14 year olds. "Ginny! Ginny!" Willow ran forward, hiding the little girl behind her. "I won't let you take her. Take me instead." The Peacekeepers took her to the stage, while a kind woman took Ginny into the crowd with her. Willow felt someone take her hand as she turned to see Leone, her vision blurred by tears. As soon as the escort was done announcing them, he whispered, "Are you ok?" "It-It's complicated. Just leave me alone!" Willow cried as she ran into the Justice Building.

**District 4**

Opening the door slowly, Aedan stepped into the small house. Peace and quiet, just how he liked it. He laughed as his basset hound Keeta came bounding into the room. Petting her on the head, he climbed the stairs to get ready for the reaping. He put on his best blue shirt and tie.

As he was about to leave, a small, battered up photo caught his attention. Keeta put it into her mouth, wanting to play. "Keeta, drop it!" She let him take the photo, her head dropping in between her paws. Aedan looked at the photo closley, remembering the horrible night. He was in church in Derry, while his parents and his little brother Rory were in the barn. When he returned, the barn was in flames. They were all trapped and there was nothing he could do. After that day, Aedan swore he would never go to church again. He turned to drugs and even alchohol, even moving to District 4 to escape the past. Tossing the paper aside, Aedan's eyes filled with tears. He ran down the stairs and out the door. He wanted to end this nightmare, to break free from the eternal bond that told him he killed his family. Maybe the reaping would take his mind off it...

After all the children signed in, the mayor stood up and began his speech about The Dark Days. A few children fidgeted, looking uneasy. Most looked bored, waiting for it to end. Mairead looked annoyed. Her fiery red hair was pulled back, revealing her brown eyes. _Everyday has lead to this moment, _she thought to herself. Raised by her two brothers, Trystan and Emmett, they trained her everyday for The Hunger Games. It was always about what they wanted, not what she wanted. That's why they brought her here from Ireland after the war, to watch her compete in something they never could. _I wish we were still home_, Mairead thought to herself as the escort took the stage, her high heels and obnoxious hairdo looking extremley out of place.

The escort smiled, picking out a boy tribute. "Aedan Riley Molony!" Aedan calmly walked onto the stage and looked out at the horizon, not looking afraid. He watched as a female tribute was picked. "Our female tribute for this year is...Mairead Furhman!" Every eye fell upon her. She tried to break free from the Peacekeepers, screaming and thrashing around, until they carried her on the stage. "Well, shake hands you two." Aedan outstretched his shaky hand to the girl. Mairead rolled her eyes, not wanting a district partner, let alone to be in the Games. She forecefully took his hand as she eyed him up and said, "Marbh."

**For those of you who don't feel like using Google Translator, Marbh is the Irish translation for the word dead. I feel so bad for Willow, and I'm really excited for Aedan's character to fully develop. I'm also excited to see what you guys think, so feel free to comment. :)**


	3. The Goodbyes Districts 1 through 4

**In this chapter, I wanted to show the** **vulnerability of the characters and their reactions in the face of danger. Since school is back, it's been hard for me to find time to write. So I'm probably going to resume writing during Thanksgiving break. :)**

** District 1**

Aslan was lead into his room. "You have one hour." His clover eyes met his father's smiling expression. Aslan smiled cockily. "I know I can do this. I will win this. For District 1…for you." "We know you will go very far and you will make us proud," his mother said as she rose from the couch, her expression solemn. "Just remember that we love you and -" "Oh relax. He'll do great!" his father said as he embraced him. "After all, only the best of the best can win." As they were lead out, Aslan's words echoed in his mind. "I will win this. For District 1…for you."

The click of the door brought him back to his senses. The alarmed Peacekeeper opened the door as 20 girls came barreling into the room to see the Brave Aslan. Some were excited to see him competing in The Hunger Games, others were hysterically crying. "Aslan! You can't go!" He walked around to each girl, making the same promise to each one. That he would win. After 20 minutes, they were sent away, the Peacekeeper looking relieved. "Let's go, Mr. Charmer," she said as she led him to the train.

Shimmer, meanwhile, was still gloating over her Reaping. Her parents gave her a puzzled look as they sat down on the plush couch, giving up on consoling her. Kade, her other brother, came over to her hesitantly and embraced her. "You can win this. I know you can. After all, winning is in your blood," he smiled. Shimmer zoned out as her parents came over to her and talked about alliances as her mind drifted back to her brother winning The Games. He was ruthless, hostile. She didn't want to end up like that. Fear engulfing her from the inside, she just nodded, pretending to take in their words. They hugged her, and they were gone.

Next to come in were her friends Champaigne, Gigi, and Glory. "Why did you do this to us? You could have at least given us time to say goodbye," her friend Gigi said, her body trembling as she blinked back tears. Champaigne just comforted Shimmer as she cried. "Why? Shimmer you can't go. Stay with us. Please." "I-I'm sorry. I have no choice." Glory stepped in, the strong one of the group and the victor's daughter. "Just don't let them change you," she said as the girls were led out.

Shimmer heard a small noise. She turned to see Suitor, her boyfriend. "How did you-" He put his finger to her lips as he explained how he snuck in. Then his lips met hers. His rough hands running through her long, brown hair. It felt like a dream. Like nothing else in the world mattered. "Ok," the Peacekeeper said, guiding Suitor out. "Baby, it's alright," he said as she cried, holding onto him tightly. "I promise, I won't leave. I'll be right here waiting for you. Always." Shimmer stared out the window of the train, her goodbye to Suitor still hanging on her lips.

**District 2**

Apollo stepped into the small, monitored room. He heard small sobs and turned to see his mother, her eyes red and puffy. "Why?" she chocked out. "Mom-" he began. Her shoulders shook as he felt her body come into his. He held her tight, soothing her and saying comforting words. "It's alright, I promise. I'll go far, just like dad did. I'll fight for you." His mother's eyes filled with worry and she took her son's hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "Just come home, son."

As she was lead away, Apollo was left alone. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. He'd heard of this before, but how did it work? "Hey Dad," he began as he searched for the right words. "I don't know if you can hear me…I just wanted you to know that I'm following in your footsteps. I'm going to be a fighter." As he was lead onto the train, Apollo felt a stirring in his heart. He was no longer looking for a fatherly figure, he'd found him. Talking to his father made him truly appreciate family. Feeling at peace, Apollo sat on the train quietly.

Jacqueline was lead into the room. She was immediately embraced by many people from the governor's mansion, attendants, chefs, even maids who had grown up with her. They were all encouraging her, telling her how she could win and how smart she was. A particular exchange between her maid Irena and her caught her attention. "You could do it, you know. Win this thing. Have fame and glory. Everything you ever wanted." Jacqueline smiled and nodded as they left. When they were gone, she thought, "Oh Irena. How I wish that was true."

Then the door clicked open and there stood the mayor. She smiled and came into his arms. "Baby, you can do it. I've taught you everything I could. It's up to you now." She nodded as tears began to blur her eyes. "Dad. I don't need treasure. You have given me everything I could have asked for. Thank you. I love you so much." So they hugged until Jacqueline was lead on the train. She looked over at her smiling district partner, disgust showing in her face as the train began to move.

**District 3**

Leone smiled calmly as he flopped onto the velvet couch. No one was coming, he knew already. Pulling his tinted glasses over his eyes, be began to think about his life. He had a nice, small place to stay. No one else was around. Sure, he'd been around town and in school, but he hadn't made many friends. Overall, he felt satisfied as he shifted his weight on the couch.

He was awoken to a sharp pointing poke in his ribs. Leone looked up to see a Peacekeeper standing over him, her face kind and gentle. "You fell asleep and were very restless. What were you dreaming about?" Debating whether to tell her, he decided he didn't care and told her. "I saw District 13. And I saw my parents." The woman looked confused, but thinking it was only a dream, she blew it off. "Ok. Well, did your parents come to say goodbye?" "No." "Really? Did anyone come to say goodbye?" "No, madam. It's just me," he said with a sad smile. The woman looked at Leone and sat down beside him. "Well, do you want to talk?" "No thanks." "Ok then," she said as she lead him out to the train. Before he got on, she stopped him. "Don't give up. If I could bet, I'd be betting on you, Leone." The doors clicked shut as he saw her retreating body go into the JusticeBuilding.

Willow felt small arms wrap around her. She looked at her frail sister, her face tear-stained. She soothed Ginny, murmuring softly to her. "Shh. It's alright, Ginny. It's ok. I'll be fine." Her sister's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke. "Just try and win." "I will, Ginny. I will. I'll win for you," she said as tears began to fall down her face. Ginny nodded and held Willow tight for what felt like hours, her small body shaking with sobs. Willow held her, letting the tears fall down her face and splash onto the wood floor. A Peacekeeper came in and began to take Ginny. She thrashed around and screamed, "No! No!" "It's alright, Ginny. It's ok. I-I promise, Ginny." The door closed, leaving Willow alone in the small room

She fell onto the couch, sobbing. She wished her sister didn't have to witness this horror. If her cancer spreading wasn't enough, she would be forced to watch her sister fight in The Hunger Games. Willow grabbed the pillow and threw it at the door, angry and hurt. She heard a small cough and looked up to see an older woman, but Willow didn't know who she was. "I'll take care of the little girl. I'll make sure she's ok." Willow blinked back her tears. "Who are you? How do you know Ginny? Just go! Leave me alone!" The woman stayed where she was, understanding why Willow was upset. "It's ok, I took Ginny away when you volunteered for your sister. That was a very brave thing. But I promise I will protect her and help her until you get back." "Th-Thank you," Willow said as her tears dried. The woman bid her goodbye and she was lead onto the train. She looked over to see Leone, the other tribute. She knew she'd hurt him earlier this morning. She gulped and walked over to him…

**District 4**

Aedan looked around the room and sat on the red couch. He looked around sadly, know he wouldn't receive any visitors. Nobody was left that he cared about. Getting on the ground, Aedan spotted an oak chair. He threw it against the door, a satisfying crash sounding. Angered, he grabbed the pillows and ripped them apart. As he destroyed the room, he tried to understand why he was reaped. He wasn't special, nobody he cared about was left in the world. He was a typical Irish guy living in the outskirts of District 4. He ignored his ideas as the room became a shattered mess. He looked up to the sky. "This is all your fault! Why did you do this to me? First Rory and my parents, then Keeta, now this?!"

Giving up and feeling alone, Aedan slumped on the ground. Then a small voice in his mind said, "Maybe this is a bigger plan than you know. Maybe God is planning something that you do no know." He thought about the possibility. Smiling, he prayed. "God, I know I have turned away from you, but please, help me through this. I do not understand what you are doing, but just help me to survive." Suddenly, a dove flew into the room. A sign! Aedan thought as he watched the small bird fly gracefully in the room, then back out of the window. Smiling, Aedan was lead onto the train. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

Mairead was currently fighting with her brothers. "This is your fault. If you hadn't brought me here, we'd be with Mom and Dad." Trystan, her oldest brother, looked at her. "What are you talking about? If we didn't bring you here, you'd be dead. We brought you here because of the war." Emmett piped in. "Yeah. We didn't want to lose our little sister." Mairead glared at them, her cheeks the same color as her hair. "Well, you know what? You should have wanted to lose me! The only reason I've been training everyday is because of you. You made me do it because this was something you couldn't do." "Mairead, listen-" her brother began. "No, you listen! I'm so sick and tired of being raised by you two. Did you ever think of what I wanted to do? Didn't you think that for once, maybe I just wanted to be a normal girl?" She was now screaming at them, anger rising through her body. "Just get out! Get out and leave me alone!" she cried and she shut the door on them.

Mairead sat on the couch and cried until her body couldn't produce any more tears. Then she traced the patterns of the velvet and thought about her parents. Were they still alive? Were they held captive during the war? Did they miss her as much as she missed them?" The Peacekeeper then took Mairead on the train. She looked over at the boy, Aedan. She remembered how she said that he would be dead at the Reaping. And, well, she did need some alliances. Somewhere is better than nowhere, she thought as she approached him. "Hi. So, um, would you like to create an alliance?"

**Awww. Poor Apollo. :( Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed me story! Your reviews are amazing! **


	4. District Reapings 5 through 8

**This is what happens when you don't have school for 2 days with nothing to do... Anyway, I only need 4 more tributes, and the entire 35th Hunger Games will be complete! Thank you all for all the reviews and keep them coming! :)**

**District 5**

Even in sleep, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Veronica smiled as she pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and watched her daughter, Victoria, sleep peacefully.

At just 16, Veronica was a full time mother and student, and having no family support made it worse. It all started when she met him. He was perfect and sweet and smart, especially when it came to technology. Then things became intense and Victoria came.

"Veronica Ann." The high-trilled voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she was lead onto the stage. Holding her daughter close, Veronica looked out at the sea of people, wondering why she was being picked. A Peacekeeper came and roughly took the small baby away as the annoyed escort quickly picked the boy.

"Zayn Stiles." His friends patted him on the back as he made his way out of the 18 year old section. "Aw, that sucks man. Well, good luck!" Running a hand over his black Mohawk, Zayn calmly made his way to the stage.

Then he saw those same dark eyes that 9 months ago told him something that would change his life forever. He couldn't think more as the escort told them to shake hands. For several long moments, they held hands, both expressions unreadable. He was the first to break the grip as Zayn walked into the JusticeBuilding, trying to put the past behind him.

**District 6**

Alanna calmly stood with her section. Future prey she thought as she looked around at the terrified 12 year olds around her. But she talked to no one, she couldn't trust anyone.

When Alanna was 10 years old, her brother Draco was reaped for the Games. He lasted into the trop 5 until he was killed by a tracker jacker swarm. Trying to escape the death of their son, Alanna's parents turned to morphling, leaving her on her own. She turned to scavenging the district bins. She knew kids from school saw her in their backyards, but she didn't care, as long as it meant a scrap of food.

The escort put her hand into the girl's bowl and selected a name. "Alanna Pyre." She silently cursed to herself. If only Mom and Dad hadn't left me, she thought as she looked over the horizon as the escort picked the male tribute.

"Jace Creaves." Jace flinched as his name buzzed in his ears. If only I hadn't gotten drunk last night, he thought as he staggered out of the 15 year old section. The Peacekeepers then helped him onto the stage. He tried to smooth back his untidy hair and forced a weak smile. From far away, he heard the escort say, "Well, shake hands you two." He saw a blurry white hand reach out to him as he grabbed it with his own. Then, his vision failed and he blacked out, falling headfirst onto the stage.

**District 7**

Sophia smiled as she signed into the reaping. She couldn't wait to see what sucker was going to die in this year's Hunger Games.

Since she was little, her parents had been training her for the Hunger Games. Sophia was the best of the best and everyone knew it. But at 13 years old, she knew someone else would get picked or volunteer. This just wasn't going to be her year.

Finally, the time came for the girl tribute to be picked. "Sophia Swiftly." She cockily made her way to the stage. When no one volunteered, Sophia grabbed the microphone. "Well, isn't anyone going to volunteer?! This is all wrong! I'm not supposed to be in the Games yet!"

As she ranted, the escort pulled the microphone away and quickly selected a boy. "A-Alec James."

A small boy came from the 16 year olds, his blue eyes wide with fear. He quickly grabbed Sophia's hand, and she resisted the urge to pull away. "District 7's tributes, Sophia Swiftly and Alec James!" Sophia flashed a winning smile to everyone, then released Alec's grip as they were lead into the JusticeBuilding.

**District 8**

Destiny screamed as the brick slammed hard on her head, staining her blonde hair with blood. Running to her closet, she grabbed the gun and fired, shooting him and watching as her father's eyes became wide. As she stood over him, his lips formed one word, "Why?"

Destiny shuddered as her flashback ended. It had been four years since she killed her father. Now here she was, alone and afraid, not ready for this year's reaping. She knew her name was in there numerous times and it could be here. She drew her breath as the escort picked the female tribute.

"Destiny Hope." With shaky legs and wide grey eyes, she slowly made her way to the stage. Her fear was as strong as her abusive years, except this time there was no escape. Holding back tears, Destiny watched as the boy tribute was picked.

"David James." A tall boy with gleaming green eyes calmly made his way to the stage. Upon arriving, he looked out into the horizon, his expression unreadable, although he internally was crying. The escort smiled as the two shook hands, Destiny's shaking under David's steady one. Then they were guided into the JusticeBuilding, shutting out the rest of the world.

**Aww, I loved making this chapter. And David's my favorite character so far! Anyway, I finally came up with an idea for the arena. So excited to make it! :)**


	5. The Goodbyes Districts 5 through 8

**Finally got all caught up with the story! Enjoy, and feel free to comment! :)**

**District 5**

Veronica felt warm arms embrace her as she turned to see her parents and grandmother, their eyes full of worry. "It's alright. I'm going to be fine. I promise." Her father was the first to speak, his voice hard but steady. "There are many in this Game who are stronger, faster, and even smarter than you. But non as brave or fearless." Veronica smiled as tears began to stain her cheeks.

Then she heard a small cry and saw two chocolate brown eyes peering out from her grandmother's arms. Cradling the child, Veronica explained what was happening to the child. "Mommy has to go away for a little while, Victoria. But it's ok, I'll be back." The child blinked and watched her mother with curious eyes. Veronica smiled and kissed her daughter, watching her tears fall as she was lead onto the train.

Zayn smiled as his conversation intensified with his boys. He had no real family, they all abandoned him after that girl got pregnant with his child. But now he had a new life, new friends, and a new attitude.

"So, who would have thought that you, Zayn Stiles, would be entered in the Games. That just sucks man. And to make it worse, your district partner is your ex! Exactly how are you going to survive all of that? Zayn smoothed back his hair. "I don't know man, maybe it's because I'm so awesome and have crazy skill." "Yeah good luck with that idea, man." Zayn rolled his eyes as he walked onto the train. Remembering what just happened, he used his swag and went past Veronica, feeling confident and knowing he was better than her. Sitting on the opposite side of her, he watched her patiently as they made their way to the Capitol.

**District 6**

Alanna stepped into the room and sat on the velvety couch. She knew no one would come, she didn't have a family anymore.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and in stepped Alanna's parents. Their frail skin and yellow eyes showed that they were morphlings, but their light hair and petite figures showed they were related to her. "Mom…Dad," she chocked out as they embraced. "You're smart. You will win," said her father. Too chocked up for any other words, the three sat on the couch until Alanna was lead onto the train.

Jace looked around, startled at the unfamiliar scene. He tried to remember how he got here, but all he could think of was his throbbing head and blurred vision.

But he didn't care. His parents left him years ago, which caused him to drink in the first place. He didn't have any friends, not even someone to look up to. So he curled up on the couch until he was lead onto the train. Upon entering, Jace noticed the young girl, but avoided her gaze as the train began to move.

**District 7**

Sophia stormed into the room and screamed, burying her head in the pillow. She hated the Capitol for doing this. No, worse. Everyone for making her look stupid, vulnerable.

Not sure where to begin, she ripped the pillow in half. Feeling good, she began to tear at the couch until fluff flew everywhere. She smiled evilly at the couch until a small cough brought her to look at her father. "Sweetie. I wanted to tell you how brave you are and –" "Get out! Stay out of my life!" she screamed, throwing the pillow at him. Then she destroyed the room as her father made a hasty retreat. Then, the door was bolted open as the angry Peacekeeper surveyed the room, then roughly shoved the pouting Sophia onto the train.

Alec stood by the sofa, unsure what to do. He didn't have any family besides his twin sister, Ally. But she was off in the Capitol and would see him in a few days.

Finally settling onto the couch, Alec began to devise a plan for the Games. I can get in with the Careers easily. I'll just need to show them some skills…Just then, the smashing of glass and screaming erupted from the room next door. Crazy chick, he thought to himself. Then Alec became transfixed in his thoughts until he was lead onto the train. When he got on, he quickly walked past the crazy girl and sat at a distance.

**District 8**

Destiny calmly walked into the room and sat on the chair. Its red fabric reminded her of the horrible blood her father had pooled around him when he died, but she pushed it away. No one would come to say goodbye, her mother died when she was born and her father grieved. For 10 years he would beat her, thinking it was her fault her mother was dead. Until the day she killed him.

Destiny shook her head, trying to erase the past. But it kept coming back to her in stronger ways than ever before. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, the sound of the whip hitting against her cheek. She could see his blood and could hear his one question, "Why?" Suddenly claustrophobic, Destiny tried to escape, but the window was too small, even for her small figure. Finally, she collapsed on the ground, screaming and withering as paranoia seeped through her. She didn't realize she was being lifted onto the train as she shut out the world, only focusing on the fear that her father was here.

David entered his room with curiosity. He barely had time to get his emotions together before his family entered. His parents and little sister Rosie embraced him as they talked about his bravery and courage and how he would win. Then his sister asked some question. At three years old, he was her role model and she would do anything to protect him. "Where's Davie going?" "On a magical adventure for big boys and girls like me." "Rosie want to come!" the toddler said as her lower lip pouted. David smiled and ruffled her blonde hair. "It's ok, Rosie. Tell you what, you can dream about my adventures." "Ok," she agreed as she hugged her brother. "Davie coming home, right?" "That's right. You'll see me again soon. I promise." The three embraced once more and then David was left alone.

David was about to leave, when a velvety voice caught his attention. "You didn't forget about me, did you?" "Katerina." He smiled as their bodies entwined, their kisses passionate. "How did you come here?" Her father didn't approve of their dating and would rather Katerina choose a more suitable man with money. Her dark hair framed her face, light eyes gleaming with excitement. "I snuck out, so I cannot stay long. But I wanted to say goodbye. I know you can win this, I have faith. And I wanted to let you know that I'll be here, I'll wait for you. Even if it's for years, we'll be together again." Katerina turned towards the door. "I have to go. Goodbye David." She kissed him once more, then left. "Wait! I promise

Katerina-" Then the Peacekeeper guided him to the train as he held back tears, his goodbye to Katerina still on his lips.

**Awww, David! Yes, I used the plot of Rosie from Jerek's little sister in Hoprocker's Hunger Games(Sorry, I couldn't be creative). Fun fact, anyone know what book series a girl named Katerina is in, and also where a conversation similar to Katerina and David's took place in?**


End file.
